The Dream Weaver
by Aramme of Esclazhia
Summary: AU. Galad always did the right thing, it was just who he was. But what is the right thing? His duty to the rules and laws of the lands, or his family?
1. Prologue 1

Dream Weaver: Prologue 1

Galadedrian Damodred had always followed the personal philosophy of 'doing the right thing brings order, and order brings peace'. He always had a set schedule that only changed for special events, if his siblings (from his father) needed "saving", or if he was called by his stepmother, Queen Morgase (though he usually called her "mother" or "mother Morgase" in informal situations). That was why he was certain that his request would come as a surprise.

"Mother Morgase?" Galad asked, gaining the attention of all those who ate privately with the queen for supper when there wasn't a special meeting. Meaning the Captain-General, Gareth Bryne; Aes Sedai advisor, Elaida of the Red Ajah; and the Royal Siblings, Elayne, Gawyn and Galad himself.

Morgase blinked in surprise. Galad was known to not speak unless answering a question or stating his opinion (usually involving rules and laws or some such) on a topic someone else brought up. "What is it dear?" she asked, her voice tinged with concern.

Galad exhaled. 'Now or never' he thought. "In light of the confirmation of our departure to Tar Valon next summer, I wanted permission to take a trip to the back country. A vacation of sorts, I guess."

"The back country, as in?" Morgase asked.

"The Two Rivers region," Galad said simply. Elaida choked as Gawyn gave a low whistle.

"That would be considered back country," said Bryne said, quirking an eyebrow at Galad; a gesture usually reserved for his younger siblings. "Why?"

"Soon Gawyn and I will start Warder training while Elayne is at the White Tower, as it is custom," Galad began. "It will be strenuous, among other things, and I would like to have a break from my normal duties before then."

"Then why not vacation at one of your country estates?" Elaida inquired a trifle fretful, if you knew what to recognize as such. "It would be amazing if they even knew they were apart of Andor. If you gave them your name, they wouldn't even know what it stood for."

"That is a reason why I would like to go there, Elaida," Galad said respectfully. "They would treat me like any other person that goes there." Elaida scoffed, not understanding why he would want that.

"And the other reason?" Morgase asked.

Galad picked his answer carefully, for there was more than one way. "I wish to see their lifestyle and see if we would be able to better integrate them into Andor," Galad answered. "I have heard speculation that minerals are hidden deep in the Mountains of Mist. I feel that it would be better for us, as a country if they fought to get the minerals themselves and have us benefit from the trade rather than letting Ghealdan (or Tarabon or Arad Doman who also border them) come in and take it."

Elaida grumbled unintelligibly, while not something she would do in public, meant that she agreed that it was a good idea. Morgase gave a small frown. "Do you intend to take the land as your own?" she asked.

Galad blinked; he hadn't thought of that. "It wasn't my intention to do so," he replied. "I figured that decision would come later and be up to you, mother. But I do not think I would mind it much if that was your decision. I might have to inform the High Seat of Mantear that he may need to worry about political backlash though."

"I do trust your opinion more than many of my advisors on such matters," Morgase said before Galad got caught up in politics, a subject he could run circles in. "I guess I can arrange the necessary supplies and guards to be ready by the end of winter."

Before Galad could respond, Elayne jumped into the conversation, almost literally. "Can I go as well, Mother?" she almost begged. "Please?"

"And if Elayne and Galad go," Gawyn asked hesitantly, "could I go as well?"

"No!" Elaida snapped. "You two are the Daughter-Heir and First Prince of the Sword, important symbols, since at this point you are not much else, of Andor, you cannot just vanish out into the country side!"

"I hold my reservations as well," Galad said. "For I wish to travel with out the standard guard detail as to-"

"Absolutely not!" Elaida roared, making the Royal Siblings cringe. "You may not be in an immediate line of succession like you siblings, but you are still a lord of Andor, no matter the name you were given. The High seat of Mantear has already stated his intent of making you the next High seat. To go out without a guard is tantamount to walking over to your rivals and handing them the knife to stab in you back yourself!"

"Enough, Elaida Sedai," Morgase commanded. "Unless you have become Queen rather than just an adviser, I still make the final decision." Elaida went silent but was obviously displeased. Morgase turned back to Galad. "What explanation do you have for not wanting a guard?"

Galad took a calming breath before responding. "Going with a guard would alert the people of the Two Rivers of my importance even if they did not know of me. I would rather they see me as a common traveler. I also do not want word of a noble entourage to spread, word that would spread with a large group of people traveling that were not merchants."

Morgase nodded and turned to Elayne, eyebrow raised. "And your reasoning is"

Elayne flushed. "As Daughter-Heir, should I not be concerned with the well being of all peoples with in Andor's boarder? Two Rivers is the only region I have yet to visit in the whole country. As for the guard, ah, Gareth said that Galad and Gawyn are better than most boys their age with a sword outside the Warder trainees in Tar Valon. I'm sure that if they spend the rest of the fall and winter practicing they would be able to act as a suitable guard for myself if we keep our identities hidden."

The Queen pursed her lips as her eyes landed on the First Prince. Gawyn shrugged and said, "I just don't want to be left behind." He got hard glances from around the table.

Morgase sighed and nodded to herself, making a decision. "I will allow the three of you to go the Two Rivers without the standard if-" she paused as Elayne made a happy squeal before coming to herself and blushing brightly with a quiet apology. "-if you travel on a prescribed route I shall draw up for you and check in at the guard stations both in traveling to the Two Rivers and back, reporting on any problems you encounter." Elayne deflated some but Galad nodded his consent, it was a very reasonable request considering the fact she was allowing this trip at all.

Elaida scowled. "If you are going to do this fool born thing," she said, sounding as though she had eaten a lemon, "You three should swing by one of your country estates first, to give the appearance that you are going there. Light knows what will happen if any rivals find out the heirs to Andor's throne are gallivanting around the western boarder."

Galad gave her a small smile. "Thank you," he said with a controlled amount of warmth. The Red scowled deeper.

"Is that all Galad?" Morgase asked.

"Yes," Galad replied, inclining his head respectfully. "Thank you, Mother."

"Yes, yes," she said dismissively. "Just remember that I want a full report on what you find on this 'vacation' upon your return."

"Of course," Galad said, he had planned of writing up state related things any ways.

Supper was finished in the normal manner, at least until Elayne finished and gave everyone in the room a hug before happily leaving the dining room. When Galad finished his own supper, he returned to his own chambers and made an edited version of his usual schedule in order to have time to for whatever will be needed to be prepared before the trip to the Two Rivers. By the time Galad went to bed, he was almost vibrating with anticipation. There was only one thought on his mind as he pulled his down comforters around himself and drifted into sleep.

'Just wait a little longer,' Galad thought as sleep claimed him. 'Soon I shall find you and make you safe, little brother.'

* * *

Hello everyone, this is Aramme posting her second story in the WOT verse. I'm posting this because my first reviewer of my other story 'The Wings of a Dragon' said that he (I think he is a he) would like to read something on Galad and there weren't enough Galad stories and I felt inspired to get the first chapter/prologue up. If you have read my other story, you'll notice that this is much shorter, but that means if I have time to get my chapters typed, you'll be able to read them faster. However, when it reaches a point where it is out of the prologue sections, the chapters will get longer and take more time to get posted.

For readers of WOAD, when I get my third chapter completely written, I will post my second chapter. While I would like be able to read actual opinions of my readers, I'm happy enough with the current response to post. Just might be a while.

Thank you for reading.

Aramme.

P.S. If you find grammar or what not errors, please tell me or my Beta darkwingsoverwater. We actually want to do a good job, but we have had a lot of crap due and brains are kind of fried for those kind of functions

P.P.S. Galad will be OoC for most of this fic. The reason will be explained in the next chapter. Just know that if you stick him in a court he'll be back to his 'I have a stick up my arse and it is really uncomfortable' self before you can snap you fingers.

Edit 1: I fixed the problems with the spelling of places that was point out to me by review. Don't be afraid to tell me other mistakes.


	2. Chapter 1

The Dream Weaver

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The trip to the Two Rivers was rather uneventful, even if Elayne's desire to venture off away from the planned route nearly made it so a number of times. Galad, at the least, made sure that his baby sister was at camp every morning and was not gone for daily hygiene longer than necessary after her first attempt to bolt. While he didn't understand why Elayne was so insistent to get away entirely after their mother let them leave (not only in the first place, but _also_ without a bubble of guardsmen to protect them from the horrors of the world), Galad knew he was responsible for the safety of his siblings and worked to make them so. Besides, she was his sister; Galad already had to participate in the joys of diaper changing from when she was younger. Not much else can change that perception of her (though her toddling habit of running around the palace as clothed, or unclothed, as the day she was born did enforce it).

The only odd thing about the trip was the weather. The prevailing cold made traveling harder than originally anticipated, making the fact that they only had limited supply of money from their accounts more prevalent. Instead of going only to the best inns like they had thought of, they went to cheaper inns and pushed traveling harder to get to towns with inns, or stables, to sleep in. They did, however, indulge in getting their clothes cleaned and repaired while in the bigger towns, so the few clothes they did bring with them in their saddle packs and little pack pony were still in good condition.

Galad had been serious when he said he wanted to relax. Away from the eyes and ears of the courts and Great Game, Galad felt safe enough to take down the impersonal walls that he kept around himself and actually _be_. Needless to say, Elayne and Gawyn was surprised when the first snowballs hit their backs and turned to see a blinding smile, at least in comparison, directed towards them. They were unfortunate to learn that Galad's perfection in everything included snowball fights. The muddy and damp clothing that came from the resulting snowball war had worried the guards they had met with at the following stop, so they absconded from getting into another snowball fight of that epicness. Gawyn was obviously happy at this apparent change in demeanor, Elayne stunned; after all, she had not seen him immediately after saving her from near death experience like Gawyn had.

The Trakand siblings were surprised at the full extent of Galad's "true" personality. True warm smiles, sharp wit, and a desire for mischief that would have probably been benign, that is, if it had not been repressed for the majority of his life. If he had been in another time and place, they would have said that Galad was a master of pushing people's buttons. It was so lethal, that Elayne had even begun to think that having Galad by her side when she ascended the throne wouldn't be a bad thing. That is, if she could convince him to actually show that part of him to everyone else and keep it from being directed at her. Honestly, Galad bouncing between his normal self around the guards and actually being fun (if slightly bent on making her beet red from either embarrassment or anger) was getting annoying to his siblings. In any case, the younger siblings were happy to finally be able to bond with their elder.

So far, the three Royal siblings had spent a week each at Tarren Ferry and Watch Hill. They learned two things very quickly. First, Tarren Ferry folk were very greedy and would probably sell themselves to the highest bidder; a fact that convinced the Royal siblings to forget to inform them of the possible minerals in their backyards. Second, once you got past Tarren Ferry, travelers of any sort were rare enough that even in simple riding clothes they had gotten for this trip, people would crowd around them like people in Caemlyn would for a royal procession. They had to force themselves not to react in the way they would normally do in such situations or risk giving away their cover. Meaning a lot of nervous shying away.

The Watch Hillers, when told of Galad's official reason for being out in the middle of no where, offered their help and secrecy until official word from Caemlyn got back to them. They also confirmed Galad's suspicion of their northern neiburgh and shared a good laugh with them. Elayne and Gawyn got a culture shock when they realized what they had always taken to be "barely worth anything" was rich to the Two Rivers folk. It made more sense to them now why Galad had insisted that they get a lot of bronze denomination of coins before leaving Brealeon. Considering the price of Two River tobac beyond the region, it never occured to them to think they had so little money. Galad had is own reason for knowing the price conditions of the region.

While they had taken different names while traveling on their way down, the royal siblings felt it would be safe to keep their given names down in the lower regions. They did, however, use the family name Galad came up with for the trip, in order to prevent explanations of how they were all siblings down to "Galad looks like dad, we look like mom." While the name 'Chumai' meant nothing to others in Caemlyn, Galad was two parts happy and sad that he could use that name instead of Damodred, even if only for a short while. Not that he was going to inform anyone of that.

Currently, the three 'Chumai' siblings had left Watch Hill a couple hours past and were on their way to Emond's Field. They planned to stay a week there as well, and hopefully be able to spend Bel Tine there before spending another week in Devan's Ride and a last week prospecting before returning home. Elayne and Gawyn were excited for it would be their first festival of this kind that they would be attending; Galad was excited for another reason altogether, but like with the rest of his reasons for this trip, he kept it to himself.

Galad couldn't help but frown at the barren landscape. There should be beautiful wild flowers, lively green grass, and bleating newborn lambs covering the land before them with a warm sun and shade giving trees. Not be devoid of all of those things except for a few patches of dead grass and skeletons of trees with the only living things to be seen a few sheep in pens with depressed looking farm boys, black crows and ravens, and the three travelers and their own, hand picked horses.

"I do not like this," Elayne complained, rubbing one arm with the hand not holding the reins of her horse. She was behind him slightly and to his left. "I know Elaida said that the weather felt off before we left, but now it just seems to feel wrong."

Galad was forced to agree with that opinion; it did seem wrong, and the extreme agitation Elaida displayed along with her actually begging him in private to reconsider this trip, didn't help his own ominous feelings. But then, it might be why it made coming here so much the more urgent for him. He vowed a long time ago that he was going to do everything he could to keep those he considered his family safe, even if they didn't know it themselves. "Perhaps your ability to actually feel the wrong is a sign of your increasing nearness to the Source?" Galad speculated.

Elayne seemed to brighten. "Could it?" She asked eagerly, bouncing in her saddle enough for her beige and white mare to shake its head roughly. The Daughter-Heir immediately patted the animal on the neck to calm it.

"Elaida, that is, Aunt," Gawyn corrected with a look from his elder brother. They decided that since Elaida and Gareth were almost family that they would refer to them as such while in a place where they could be over heard. Gawyn had already managed to slip in public so Galad was requiring him to call her that in private as well. He and his horse, a bay gelding with a black ear, were back a little bit farther than Elayne was and to his right. He also held the lead to the pack pony, "has always said that those who touch the source have the ability to sense the wrongness of the Shadow. But that thought makes me only worry more."

"Agreed," Galad said, patting the black and brown stallion that Galad had raised and bred himself on the neck; the animal having been a source of comfort for the past few years. A few moments later, the sights and sounds associated with Emond's field greeted the travelers.

"Strangers!" came the jubilant shout of a young child, the sound releasing the building tension in the young royals' bodies. Not long after, people began pouring out of houses to see the rare sight. The curious glances and happy chatter from young and old alike made it obvious that the Emond's Fielders thought their appearance as a good sign. Suddenly, a light footed man of large girth, larger than anyone else in the village that Galad could see, darted out from the only red tile roofed building in the village. He looked around for a moment before catching sight of Galad and his siblings; a bright, white smile that rivaled the white of his apron appearing on his face before he darted to the front of the crowd.

"Welcome, welcome!" the man said pleasantly. "I'm Brandelwyn al'Vere, innkeeper and mayor of Emond's field. What brings young travelers, like yourselves, here?" Elayne giggled sweetly.

"We are from Caemlyn," Galad said while swinging off his horse, his siblings following suit. "We had come hoping to see a country spring, but even if spring does not come, it is nice to be away from the cities. I'm Galad Chumai," he said, extending his hand. The Mayor shook it with vigor. "These are my younger siblings, Gawyn and Elayne," he pointed to them in turn.

"A pleasure," Master al'Vere said. "You come without your parents?"

"My mother trusts me to keep these two out of trouble," Galad replied. "And as much as she, our aunt, and our uncle wanted to join us, they dislike leaving the business in the hands of attendants for too long. She figured that if we wanted to spend our own personal money this way, she would not stop us."

The Mayor nodded. "What kind of business you do?"

"Horse," Galad began before he had to grab his stallion's bridle preventing it from biting the hand off of a man Galad assumed to be the stable attendants, "breeding and trade. It would be best that I take this guy in, he dislikes new people handling him."

The mayor nodded. "Of course," he replied easily. "Just follow Hu and Tad here, and they'll show you where everything is."

After giving the mayor his thanks and passing his saddle bags to Gawyn, Galad followed the two stable hands to the decent size stable next to the inn. He managed to convince the two that he could brush down the horses, explaining to them that he knew what he was doing and the horses liked it when he brushed them down. It took a bit of arguing, especially since the two were eager to learn of Caemlyn and other related things, but Galad managed make the stable empty of all but he and the horses. Almost half an hour later, Galad was down to only needing to brush his own horse down.

'Now if I am right,' Galad thought to himself, 'then I have five, four, three, two-' The sound of running feet came to the prince, cutting off his line of thought. Galad internally shrugged. 'Close enough.'

"Matrim Cauthon," a man's voice called, half irritated, half amused. "Just 'cause there are strangers here doesn't mean you can annoy them!"

"But da," a younger voice whined. Galad estimated that it belonged to a boy about Gawyn's age. "I just want to get a look at their hors-" The boy cut off as he ran into the stables, almost immediately catching sight of Galad. He opened and closed his mouth for a few moments like a fish, a mortified blush burning his cheeks. A moment later, an older man entered behind the boy. By looks alone, it was easy to tell their close relation.

"Ah," the older man said when he caught sight of Galad tending his stallion, embarrassment making his smile seem strained. "Sorry about him, my son doesn't seem to want to learn manners."

"It is no problem, Master-?"

"Abell Cauthon."

"-Master Cauthon," Galad continued. "No harm is done by looking. You can help me brush him down if you want" Abell was only a couple seconds slower in moving than his son.

Galad's stallion snorted and Galad barely caught the bridle before it made its second attempt at taking off someone's fingers that day, namely the boy called Matrim. "My apologizes; his sire was a Bryne war horse and inherited its instincts to bite people he doesn't know."

"War horse?" Matrim asked in awe.

"Bryne?" Abell asked almost on top of his son.

"Gareth Bryne is the current Captain-General of Andor and has been breeding war horses on his land since before he held that position. As a horse breeder in Caemlyn, you have to get access to the many stocks of horses that the different noble houses have in order to prosper," Galad explained. "His mare was half Trakand sprinter and half Mantear charger, making Mudshoes here-" both father and son looked at the stallions feet and had identical face splitting grins when they saw the four brown footed legs on an otherwise black stallion, "-one of the more valuable breeding horses of my family's stable. Needless to say, my mother was almost as livid of my decision to take him with me as she was when I named him."

Matrim swallowed a chortle as he began to brush Mudshoes' flank. Abell, though, had a calculating look in his eye. "How much does he cost?" he asked. Matrim paused and gave his father an incredulous look.

Galad blink. "If we were going to sell him, my mother would most likely not look at an offer bellow one thousand gold marks." Matrim choked. "But I, personally, have no intention of parting with him."

Abell nodded and sighed sadly. "I understand; he is a fine animal to be sure. Nothing like what we have down here."

Galad gave a thoughtful frown as he brushed out his stallion's mane. "If there is time while we are here and I find a compatible mare, I might be willing to try breeding him." Both Cauthons' head snapped up to look at Galad.

"Really?!" Matrim asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Mudshoes snorted and stamped his hooves. Matrim immediately went back to brushing the stallion.

"How much will it cost?" Abell asked, excitement warring with the desire to do business appropriately.

"I would have to consult my siblings, but it would be infinitely cheaper," Galad replied.

"Thank you for your consideration, Master Chumai-"

"If you are comfortable in doing so, I would prefer it if you called me Galad," he interjected.

"Ah, thank you, Galad," Abell said, head bowed.

"Aw, hell," Matrim said, earning a hard look from his father, "I got to tell Dav. And Perrin! Oh, I wish Rand was here!" He patted Mudshoes' side before he ran out of the stable.

"Matrim," Abell called out in futility. "Mat! Don't just run out while you're in a conversation!" He sighed and muttered something about unruly children. "I'm sorry about this, but I must be going as well."

"It is not a problem," Galad said with a chuckle. "Should I speak with you later?"

"I'll have to speak to the Village Council first, but yes," Abell replied. "May the Light shine on you."

"On you as well," Galad replied formally. When the stable was vacant once more, Mudshoes nudged his master's shoulder and gave him a hard look of one who was just forced to suffer a lesser form of torture, an unusual intelligence present in the eyes of the stallion. "What?" Galad asked as though he were speaking to a normal servant rather than an animal. "It is not like it was not expected." Mudshoes snorted and rolled his eyes.

Galad leaned into the horse's ear conspiratorially. "Besides," Galad whispered, "every lord needs a good war horse. And I fell that the family of the lord's best friend will be well enough to raise one for him if given oportunity."

Mudshoes gave Galad a Look before making a sound that, had the horse been human, would have been a dejected sigh of resignation. Galad gave a triumphant grin, before finishing grooming the stallion. Yes, everything was working out well despite any initial troubles.

* * *

Authors note

* * *

YAY chapter 1! I had origonally hoped to get this out by Friday, but real life called and didn't want me to hang up. Some questions answered, others not. To spell it out, Eye of the World starts at the end of this story week and Galad's ish is posted on my profile. The clue is: its genetic! The thing with Mudshoes I'm not entirely sure yet, just he takes after his master.

Reviews and things to be edited are always welcomed.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed!

P.S. I discovered that Galad is like cocaine: you start on something already adicting, then you are introduced to something even more so and you can't get enough of that.

P.P.S. Galad fans who have read my WoaD, in that story Galad is straight like he should be, just not everyone in Caemlyn is and thus the out take at the end of my second chapter. don't kill me .


	3. Chapter 2

The Dream Weaver Chapter 2

* * *

Galad walked into the Winespring Inn after he finished grooming his stallion, Mudshoes. There was a slight spring in his step, still pleased with the results of his conversation with the Cauthons. The first sight that greeted him when he entered was his sister chatting amicably with a girl her age who had long hair and the usual complexion for the region. Further investigation found Gawyn in a corner of the room with a rather dreamy expression on his face. 'Guess that means she will be a "cute girl" instead of "beautiful young woman",' Galad thought to himself.

When the door clicked behind him three heads turned in his direction, all with different responses. The girl ducked down with a blush, which led to Gawyn giving him a sulky glare. His sister gave him something that would have been unheard of in Caemlyn; a beaming smile.

"Hey Galad," she said excitedly. "Did you know that hear in the Two Rivers that I am considered old enough to have my hair braided in the manner of women?"

"I thought you balked when Aunt Lini tried to put your hair in a braid," Galad asked innocently. Elayne turned red.

"She wanted me to wear twin braided pig tails when I was twelve," Elayne said in a tone approaching a whine. "Most girls in Caemlyn wear their hair that way as toddlers!"

Galad ignored the complaint. "Do you know where Master al'Vere went?" he asked instead.

"Father should be in the kitchen with Mother," the girl (young woman) that Elayne was with replied. When she realized how prompt she had been she turned red and ducked her head in embarrassment, again. Galad mentally sighed; he could probably roll around in the mud for a week and _still_ get that sort of reaction from the female population of the world. Galad repressed a shudder. '_And some of the men'_ Galad could not stop himself from thinking.

"Thank you," Galad replied warmly, his previous thoughts not showing. "Oh," he said after a moment, "there is something I need to speak to you two later, my darling siblings." He turned and walked down the hall that, from the smell of cooking food, appeared to be the kitchen. He entered quietly, but whatever conversation the al'Veres were having ended as the door opened. The Mayor smiled brightly.

"Ah, Master Chumai," the plump man said pleasantly. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Just Galad, please," Galad replied in a similar manner. "I was hoping to speak to you for a moment if you had time."

The mayor frowned slightly before the smile came back. "Of course," he said, his voice only slightly more strained than before. He led Galad out the back door of the inn. The closest people he could see were some of the younger children were playing with a few dogs, private enough. "Now," the mayor asked seriously, "what did you wish to say?"

"While my siblings came with the intention we stated earlier, I myself had come for another reason originally," Galad began. "I have been sent as a representative of Queen Morgase to see if there was validity to the recent speculation of valuable metals or minerals in the section of the Mountains of Mist that are in the Two Rivers region. In order to achieve this, we – that is, both myself and my superiors – wish to work with the people of Two Rivers rather than against. As such, I have already informed the Council of Watch Hill, though Tarren Ferry did not gain my trust in their ability to stay silent on such a matter before there is a conformation of the claim."

Master al'Vere stared at him, stunned. "Why would the Queen of Andor, if I remember right, be concerned with the Two Rivers?"

By this point, Galad was more exasperated at that question than surprised. "While Andor has not had direct interference in Two Rivers' matters in almost a hundred years, to the rest of the world, Two Rivers is with in the boarders of Andor and under the rule of its Queen. If it does turn out that there is something of value with in the Mountains, Her Majesty would rather have anything found be counted as apart of Andor's economy rather than the economy of a neighboring country who the Two Rivers also boarders."

The Mayor frowned thoughtfully. "We're simple folk here," he said. "We don't want no ruckus like we hear miners and the like bring to Barleon."

"Of course," Galad replied easily. "That is something we wish to avoid as well. While I am unable to tell you exactly how this endeavour will turn out in the end, I have been assured by my superiors that the Queen only wants what is best for her people, and the Two Rivers folk are her people."

Master al'Vere nodded. "Was there anything specific you wished me to do?" he asked.

"For the moment I only ask that you keep this low key," Galad replied, "for both the reason of falsely getting hopes up, or down, and to prevent a competition to break out between the neighboring countries. Also, if it is possible, I would greatly apprieciate any help I could get in prospecting in the Mountains, though I will only focus on that after I spend some time in Deven's Ride."

Master al'Vere gave a thoughtful frown. "The best person I would recommend is Tam al'Thor; he is the only council member that lives in the Westwood as well as being one of the farmers that live closest to the mountain that considers themselves part of Emond's Field. If he arrives soon, I shall let him know and see what he can do."

Galad gave a small bow. "Thank you very much for your assistance."

"Of course, of course," the mayor said, patting Galad on his back as he led them back inside. "Now how long were you planning staying in Emond's Field? Need to calculate the price and all."

* * *

Ah! I'm late, I'm late, for a verry important date! .; Sorry this is up late, I ended up in a place over the weekend that had no internet and I couldn't type. This is a little bit small but I feel that atatching the next part would take too long to do by this week.

Now, I have nothing against gay people; I have even read some yaoi (if you don't know what that is, I ain't explaining). It is just, Galad, in my fics, isn't gay. He might end up bi by the end of my stories, but he isn't gay. If that happens it will be up to Berelain, because until further notcie from book 12, he is hers. Another thing to note is that it will be shown as to why Galad behaves the way he does more to the time period he could spend extended time with Berelain. Just stating that now.

So you know because I think I had a complaint, this is the layout of my story line so people know what is going on: Perrin will show up in the next chapter or two, then Moiraine and Lan, then Thom, then Rand, and finally Winternight/Bel Tine. Thats all I'm going to give you so.

I also realise that my comment at the end of last chapter wasn't very tactfull and I'm sorry, but there appears to be high demand for Galad and only seven stories that i can find, including this one, that has Galad. so yeah....

See you next week!


End file.
